El otro yoo
by Games Histories
Summary: esta historia ni yo se de que wea se trata xD


En el colegio últimamente habían unos rumores sobre la desaparición de Mike, un chico de 14 años, le gustaba jugar a la houija entre otras cosas relacionadas con eso, muchos rumores corrían, nadie sabia nada en realidad, algunos decían que se mudo de ciudad, otros que se cambio de colegio, pero uno era el mas raro y perturbador a la vez, no se si ustedes han escuchado la leyenda que dice que si a las 12 pm, con unas velas prendidas, un dibujo de la estrella de satanas, y acomodado perfectamente en una esquina, si ponías la mirada fija y visca a la vez, podías ver el portal al otro mundo, muchos decían que el se murió así, en realidad yo no apoyaba esa teoria, en fin, esta es mi historia...

Gian Franco: y dime manuel, que opinas sobre la "desaparición" de Mike.

yo: en realidad creo que esa wea la invento un qlo falto de atención xD.

Gian Franco: en todo caso, en bola el wn vio el portal y se fue a la chucha xDD.

yo : LOOOOL, así bien pinche mamon xD.

Profesora maria: Ya niños, sientense, la clase va a comenzar, primero que nada, les quiero presentar a su nuevo compañero, Manuel.

Gian franco: xD, loool, la wea plagio.

yo : si wn xD.

Manuel : Hola...

yo : echale ganas qliao xD.

*curso entero: xD asdasdsadasdasdsadas.

Manuel : ...

yo : oe gian ese weon es todo lo contrario a mi xD.

Gian franco: aparte de vestirse dark, no tener animo y wea, en lo unico que se parece a ti es el nombre jajaja.

Carlos: o hay viene el manuel, *le hace trancadilla

Manuel : ... que gracioso ¬¬

yo: oe, soy entero pesao qlo.

Carlos: callate wn.

yo : Chupamela.

Manuel : gracias.

Yo: no hay de que wn, sientate aqui si quieres.

Gian franco: dale, que wueas te gustan.

Manuel: emmm, la deep web.

Yo: a, bien pinche mamon xD.

Manuel: acaso no saben como ingresar?

Yo: no, y no me interesa.

Gian franco: enserio sabes entrar?¡?

Manuel: si, y a ustedes, que les gusta?

Yo: los juegos más que nada.

Gian franco: a mi me gusta el minecraft.

*tocan la campana para ir a almorzar.

Pedro: oe manuel, que wea teni pa comer.

Manuel: un sandwich y un jugo, por?

Pedro: pasa la wea altiro, o si no, te saco la chucha wn.

Manuel: pero por que :(

Yo: oe dejalo qlo, o queri que te pege yo wn.

Pedro:...

Yo: sabes manuel, me recuerdas a mi.

Manuel: Enserio?

yo: si, cuando iva en 4°basico xD

Gian franco: oe manuel.

Yo: que pasa?

Gian franco: preguntale si ya sabe.

Yo: a verdad... ya sabes el rumor de mike?

Manuel: el que se fue al infierno... digo... el que supuestamente desaparecio.

Yo, Gian franco: o_0, como que se fue al infierno?

Manuel: nada, son weas mias.

Yo: por fin dijiste una wea coerente. xD

Manuel: Que cosa?

Yo: wea xD.

Gian franco, Manuel: jajajajja

yo: tu crees que eso pueda ser verdad manuel?

Manuel: lo del portal al infierno, no se, te gustaria saberlo? :D

Yo: si.

*son las 11:49 PM, en mikasa

Yo: yyyy, que hay que hacer.

Manuel: Apaga la luz.

Yo: D: que me vas a hacer?

Manuel: nada xD, es pa que veas la wea jajaja

Yo: me lo prometes D:

Manuel: si xD.

*con la luz oscura en una esquina a las 12 pm.

Manuel: ahora junta los ojos directo hacia la nariz.

Yo: ok... pero no creo que... 0_o... que mierda es eso?¡?¡

Manuel: hay esta ya lo viste, ahora por favor, debes salir rapido.

Yo: por que? jajaja, voy a entrar, le echare un vistazo jjejje.

Manuel: no no lo hagas¡

Yo: Por que?

Manuel: yo...yo...yo soy tu, yo entre a ese portal y me cambio la vida

Yo: enserio? haber.

Manuel: no lo hagas.

Yo: si eres yo, sabes que soy bien pendejo xD.

*entra al portal y se cierra

Yo: D:

?: Bienvenido, te estaba esperando.

Yo: quien carajo eres?¡?¡?

?: soy el diablo :D, naa mentira, soy mike wn

Yo: que?¡?¡?¡?¡?, que queris

Mike: ayudame a salir wn, no seai penca kl.

Yo: como queris que te ayude qlo, ni yo se salir.

Mike: pero si vos soy el unico qlo que ha salido vivo de esta wea.

Yo: entonces, sali traumado?

Mike: parece... en verdad yo no te conocia bien, lo unico que se que eres considerado el puto amo aqui xD.

Yo: LoL, pero en verdad no se nada xD.

Mike: pero algo vas a descubrir.

*mientras tanto el otro manuel.

Manuel: tengo que ayudar al wn, o ayudarme, o ayudarlo D: pico con la wea.

*entra desde otro portal

Continuara(no tengo mas imaginación v:)


End file.
